Off With the Head
by MovieVillain
Summary: My first SRMTHFG fanfic. My take on what happened to Jinmay before "Hidden Fortress".


As I woke up in some mysterious place, I knew I find myself trouble. The point is, I was captured because my hands and feet are tied up.

"Ah, so you're up, Jinmay," a familiar voice called on me. I know who it belongs to. As I looked up in my view, I knew it had to be him. It's the Skeleton King.

"You!" I shouted.

"Yes, that's right. You remember me," my captor said with that grin on his face. "After all, I found you floating around in space."

"Yeah, and you made me fight against Chiro and his monkey team!" I countered as the look on my face has anger. I am really so mad on that ordeal.

"Ha! I saved your life and this is how you repay me?" Skeleton King said as he calls on the person whom I also hated. It's Sakko, my pet monkey. Or should I say, former pet monkey. Not only that, but also he is accompanied by a large muscle-bound monkey.

"You two just saved me so you can make me lose my will to you and for what?!" I countered.

"Oh, here comes the argument," Sakko said smugly as he comes closer to me. "As I recall, you were there at my side every step of the way. Their blood is on your hands just as much as mine!"

As I thought about his statement, he's right. Because I'm involved in his and his master's attempt in using me destroy Chiro and his monkey team, I got their blood on my hands. To me, that doesn't matter anymore. I finally found where my true place and that is with them. Because of this, I got a new resolve.

"You're right, but not anymore," I struggled so hard to free myself of being tied up. I fly straight to the Skeleton King's direction and land a single punch on him, knocking him down off his throne. "Now, my will belongs to Chiro and his monkey team."

"So you dare defy your master?" he said ready to face me.

"Yes, 'master'," I said mockingly with an angry look on my face. "By the way, I quit!"

I started to run towards him for another punch. Unfortunately, he got me in his power as he got me floating in the air and slam me to a wall. Next, he slammed me repeatedly up the top of his fortress. That is, until I found a way to put myself down. I just shoot some laser beams from my eyes to aim at his center. This should be enough to stun him to put me down.

"Very impressive, Jinmay. Your powers have begin to develop on this encounter," my ex-master applaud in my attack.

"Thank you, 'master'. After all, you gave them to me, and now," I said mockingly again as my eyes glow yellow and still looking angry. "I can use them against you."

"Says the naive little girl," Sakko steps in front of me, defending his master. How obvious is that.

"Sakko, I trusted you and you controlled me into attacking the Hyperforce!" I just grab a hold of him by my hand as I look at him in anger. After all, he's so smaller that grabbing him is easy.

"Oh, really?" he just give me a smug look. "How about the moment you grabbed Chiro as soon as you regain control of yourself in your giant robot form? I'm pretty sure that's your own doing."

I thought back on what happened that night.

_"Chiro?" I remembered I regained control of myself when I stopped my pigtails from hurting him and his monkey robot friends. I was in my giant robot form when that happened. Anyway, he promised me that there will be no more secrets between ourselves. Showing me the pictures of what we did on that day is what brings me to regain control and I'm happy for what he did for me.  
_

_Suddenly, he is grabbed. And the one who did this is me. But, why would I do something like that? I don't want to hurt him. He's my friend. Well, more than just a friend, that is.  
_

_"I... I can't stop my arm!" I wish I could stop this, but it's too strong. Anyway, my arm is not in control. It is someone else doing it. I barely heard of the one who is controlling it._

_"Because I control it!" a voice said from the spaceship that is really the top of my head. Now I know who that was..._

I finished that thought and made my final conclusion.

"No, it wasn't! It's yours! You controlled my arm into grabbing him! That wasn't what I want!" I calmed down as I thought about that. My eyes stopped glowing in yellow and went back to normal. "As of now, I'm no longer your pawn, Sakko. This time, you're on your own. Goodbye, my 'pet'."

Then, I toss him aside as I face the Skeleton King, ready to take him down.

"I love to fight you, little girl, but you must save your energy for later. Mandarin!" he said as he called on the brutish monkey. So that's his name, huh? As I looked at him, he is piloting a giant purple robot. "Meet the Supreme Destructor! Crush her!"

As Mandarin charges at me, I found myself floating in space, the same place Skeleton King found me. If he hadn't found me and send me to Shuggazoom, then I wouldn't have met Chiro and his team. Like I thought about it, I found my true place with them. As I see Mandarin is about to attack me, I transform into my giant robot form and I make a counterattack that he ended up crashing down my former master's spaceship, the Citadel of Bone. I went down there as well.

"Impressive. Master told me about you," the muscled monkey talked inside that mech. "Too bad you can't just beat me when you're in that state."

"We'll see about that," I countered as I run towards him and land a punch at him. Just as he's thrown to the other side, he's about to shoot some lasers from the mech's shoulders. I run as I dodged out of the way. Luckily, I make use of the missiles from my pigtails. As he hits them, a large smoke comes by. I noticed he's looking for me in the smoke. I took advantage of this as I fly up the air and tackle him down. As I did, the part of the ship opened and I noticed Skeleton King is in pain when I do that. Why is that? Unless, this spaceship is really linking him. So...

"Mandarin, do something about her!" Skeleton King shouted in pain as he ordered Mandarin to charge at me.

As he did, I block his punch and toss him down. Then I use the laser from my eyes to blast him. He dodged it. Maybe if I try to taunt him...

"Hey, Mandarin. What's the matter? Getting beaten by a little girl?"

I took notice carefully as he comes to me with his two hands open and I took grab of them. We struggle until I triumph on that part as I toss him aside. Next, he attempts to make another attack, but I just grab him and toss him down to the ship. After that, I take one last look at Skeleton King before leaving.

"You know, with this power, I can easily defeat you, but I decided to let Chiro do this. It's his destiny after all. Goodbye, 'master'."

I was about to fly away from the Citadel of Bone when suddenly I was hit by three electric bolts coming from the ship. I was stunned then Mandarin grabs me as he tries to remove my head. It looks he successfully did it and toss me off the ship. I only hope I can land in Shuggazoom so that I can warn Chiro and his monkey friends that they need to stop the Skeleton King once and for all.


End file.
